


Наблюдения

by DrWinter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21702925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrWinter/pseuds/DrWinter
Summary: Драко может отрицать всё что хочет, но Гарри-то знает правду
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Наблюдения

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Observations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11516298) by [K_booklover98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_booklover98/pseuds/K_booklover98). 



> K_booklover98, thank you a lot for permission to translate <3

Драко не признаётся, но Гарри знает правду. Тот любит думать, что в курсе всего, но Драко-то лучше знать. Он очень замкнутый и нелегко открывается людям.

Так что же, чёрт возьми, Поттер может знать, если каждую пятницу настаивает на просмотре ромкома и заявляет, что Драко их любит? Или почему он каждый раз скупает пакеты попкорна с чеддером и арахисовые M&M's?

— Серьёзно, Поттер, у них что, других вкусов нет?

~ 

А когда Гарри говорит о том, что Драко просыпается каждую субботу рано утром, только чтобы приготовить завтрак, Драко и вовсе понятия не имеет, что тот несёт. Гарри думает, это потому что Драко в тайне ото всех любит готовить.

— Разве у нас нет домового эльфа для готовки?

И Драко лишь усмехнётся на это. Но иногда, если Гарри просыпается достаточно рано, он успевает увидеть Драко вешающим фартук или оттирающим муку с носа.

И никто не умеет готовить такое печенье, какое печёт Драко. Просто факт.

~

Драко всегда будет отрицать свою слабость к детям.

— Они неуклюжие и безответственные. Для чего кто-то _по своей воле_ вообще заводит их?

Но всякий раз нянчая Роуз Гарри не упускает из виду то, как Драко смотрит на неё. И Тэдди просто обожает своего кузена. У Драко золотое сердце, и Гарри знает, кто дарит детям подарки от имени Санты.

~ 

Драко, может, не настолько предубеждён, как раньше, но всё ещё ненавидит «магловские технологии». На дух их не переносит. 

Но Гарри-то лучше знать.

Он замечает, что Драко не оставляет свой телефон в покое ни на минуту. Замечает, что у него всегда фоном играет радио. Драко думает, Гарри не знает, что в его отсутствие он сидит дома и смотрит любимые сериалы. Знает ли он о функции «продолжить просмотр» и о том, что Гарри терпеть не может мыльные оперы?

— Мы оба пользуемся одной учётной записью, Драко.

Тот отрицает это каждый раз.

~

Драко не видит смысла в татуировках. Он считает, что это бессмысленно и наверняка слишком больно, чтобы результат стоил того.

У него, в конце концов, выцветшая тёмная метка на предплечье.

Однако в день, когда Гарри возвращается домой с татуировкой дракона, обернувшегося вокруг руки, Драко не может отвести от него глаз.

— Этот раунд за тобой, Поттер.

Гарри ухмыляется.

~

Драко ненавидит магловский транспорт.

— Когда-нибудь слышал про Летучий порох? Или о великолепной аппарации?

Но каждый раз, когда Гарри предлагает съездить куда-нибудь, Драко всегда первый норовит сделать это магловским путём.

— Мы на мотоцикле?

— Я думал, ты его ненавидишь, — каждый раз усмехается Гарри.

Драко фыркает:

— Мне не нравится эта металлическая коробка, которую ты называешь машиной. Тем не менее, я могу ездить время от времени на мотомашино-цикло-штуке.

Гарри рассмеётся и скажет:

— Драко, мне всего лишь нужно в магазин. Это за углом, так что можем просто пройтись.

И каждый раз они едут на мотоцикле.

~

— Ненавижу тебя, — говорит он однажды ночью, обнимаясь с Гарри на диване.

Гарри смеётся, целуя Драко в лоб, пока они смотрят ромком по телевизору.

— И я тебя люблю.

Потому что Гарри знает, что Драко действительно любит его.

Даже если он ещё не готов признать это.

  
  



End file.
